John & Sara
by TheDudeManPerson
Summary: Sara loves John. John is skeptical. Sara is impatient. This is NOT going to end well. For all dem Zorua fans out there, this is for you. This is a TF story, just sayin that up front. I'll be sere to add more chapters if you guys tell me what you think. K for mild violence. Man, just realized this one's gonna be hard to keep up, ah well, got to keep brainstorming. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**Okay then, it's been a couple days so I have to refresh. Also I forgot to add a disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon or its characters, blah blah, ect. Enjoy!**

John's sleep was reckless.

He was being chased down the road, his road in Pallet Town to be exact. Nobody he ran past bothered to help him despite his cries.

He couldn't make out the face of his assailant, but he knew it was a female trainer. Someone from his school, to be exact, was chasing him.

His dream ended abruptly in a flash.

John sat up in his bed; his black hair caked with sweat, his brown eyes bagged underneath.

This was the fifth consecutive day he had this dream, and though he anticipated it, he still woke up in shock.

He slowly and sleepily got up, greeted his mother, and made a bowl of cereal.

He couldn't put a finger on it… why had nobody stopped to help. It was almost as he was new to them and they all seemed confused.

He put on his normal attire and grabbed his things. He had to go to school.

He quietly cursed at them, whoever they may be, for ignoring him.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Sara awoke. She shivered from the abrupt cold.

Today was the day though, so she ignored the frosty air and threw on her clothes.

She had it all set up. And she knew today that John would be hers, they were already friends but she knew they had more.

But this wasn't her first try. Of all people she got friendzoned. Twice. Sara was finished with him and thoughts of John only made her eyes well up with sorrow. But she refused to cry, she had her plans and her handful of tricks were in her pockets.

She exited her house. She had to make it perfect.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Sara jogged quickly to John. He felt a light tug on his backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh your backpacks zipper was half open, I fixed it."

"Thanks."

"You look stressed."

"Yeah it's because of those dreams, have I told you?"

"No."

"Yeah, well it's a long story, maybe after school."

"Mmmkay, well I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

It had worked. She hid her smirk. And as he walked away she only hoped that it would work.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

John got to school within minutes. He was excited. Only 6 days remained in school until he was finally old enough to be a trainer, like Sara.

Oh yeah, he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

The poor girl only wanted his love and care but he had put her down twice. He always remembered this when he talked to her, and he was just about done with having to throw off her requests. He vowed to ask her, after school.

Three periods passed.

John was at lunch he looked at the sandwich he had packed. It had a weird musty smell to it, but he figured it was the meat, which was a little old. He dug in and wolfed it down so he could talk to his friends, and began to develop a small tugging feeling in his stomach, but shrugged it off.

Lunch was over, and the tug from before had developed into an intestinal pain. He gritted his teeth, trying not to attract his math teacher's attention, but it was inevitable.

"Mr. Waters is there a problem?"

"Can I use the restroom?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I?"

"Yes sir, be quick."

John sprinted to the restroom to release the accumulated waste in his body, quietly cursing the sandwich from before.

When he reached the tile walled and floored white room, the young man noticed the pants on his legs were slightly looser than before. Once again, he ignored the sign.

He seated himself on a white bowl and did what was required, sighing in relief.

He stood.

That's when he noticed the gray fur on his arm. He withheld a yelp of surprise because there was a class next door. It spread down to his hand, pushing fingers together to form a red paw.

"The hell", he exclaimed quietly.

It stopped for a moment, and he seized the time, he knew he'd need it. He sprinted to the back exit of the school from the bathroom door, and busted through it ignoring the trouble he'd be in later.

Sara was leaning on the wall next to the exit and after catching up to him she put the second phase of her plan into action.

"John! Wait!"

"Sara…W-what are you doing here."

She spotted the hand, face in shock. But not on the inside

"Lesser question, what's wrong with your hand?"

He swiftly moved it behind his back, suddenly noticing he was now shorter than her.

"Nothing."

"Yes, something, come to my house you're gonna get caught."

They jogged to her house. The fur had spread though half of his chest. He was getting concerned.

They reached the house. Her parents weren't home. She took him to her room.

By this time fur had taken half of John, making him lopsided.

"What are you doing? Help."

John was very weak at this point and couldn't stand. This frustrated and confused him.

She just stood and watched in wonder, both on the inside and the outside she was intrigued.

He began to shrink at a faster rate. His face, covered with fur, began to shape into a snout and his eyes were blue, then lastly a tuft of gray hair with a red tip formed between his now fox like ears. And soon enough there was no more John. Just Zorua.

He knew he was different, but couldn't find a mirror.

Just then, the now giant Sara picked him up with ease, and took him to the mirror.

John looked at the Zorua in awe. How did this happen? What was it? The sandwich. But how does slightly outdated meat do this. Then it made sense. It was her.

"Oh my god you're so cute! You're gonna be all mine!"

She drew a pokeball.

He stared at the round object in horror. John thrashed in her arms, filled with adrenaline, and dropped to the floor. He quickly found out he couldn't quite run properly. He stumbled down the hall, Sara smiling at his attempts to escape. He made it to the door and his heart fell as he once more realized he was a Pokemon.

He scratched furiously at the door, trying in vain to get away.

He turned, and was ready to fight. Sara just gave a wavering smile, the one you get when something is just too cute.

"Aww, he's ready to fight. Okay then…"

She releases her Houndoom.

John stares at the menacing creature with fear in his eyes. Then he did what made most sense. He smashed through the window, and despise stepping on broken glass made out as fast as possible to his house knowing he'd be able to jump the fence.

Sara wasn't happy anymore. She streaked down the road chasing the Pokemon down the road full of children coming home from school, her Houndoom following closely behind.

He knew she was gaining and had to get home soon.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

He finally got to his fence. He had less than a second to scale the fence.

"Houndoom! Use bite!"

The large dog Pokemon bit the small Zorua's leg, causing it to fall to the ground.

Sara walked over to John. And dropped the ball.


	2. The Caretaker

**Update! Chap. No.3 is in the works! This should supply you guy for a day or two but I'll post as frequently as I can! Enjoy! And back to writing I go…**

It felt like slow motion. He used all the strength he had left to avoid her one last time, refusing to give up without a fight.

Sara picked up the empty ball, irritated but confidant.

"Ugh. Well you'll be with me anyways."

She poised to throw the ball again.

John panted on the ground, finally realizing he couldn't escape anymore. He wished to be anywhere else at this point. He wanted a meema, but his old mom would reject him now, she hated dark types. His un-evolved form made him feel dependent, on anyone, except for Sara. He let out a cry.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

The Zoroark's ears perked up. She had heard a cry, one she hadn't heard since her daughter was caught. This wasn't her child but she was desperate. It was close enough.

The Zorua was near. She knew what to do.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Sara thought she heard a rustling in the bushes but focused, she would have to do it now and quick.

She threw the ball. It landed on the poor creature turning it into red energy and sucking it in. She gave out a muffled "Yes!". It hardly gave a shake. She picked the ball up and examined it while pulling out her pokedex.

She checked to see John's stats.

There was nothing, she scratched her head. She checked again. Nothing.

She exploded with fury and swiveled on her heel to walk away when she saw the Zoroark. It was holding John and seemed to be quite angry. She knew she was out matched and ran away, anger vanishing as fear took over.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

She dropped the illusion and walked over to the Zorua, which had passed out. It was definitely hurt. She knew that there were no other Zoroark for at least 100 miles and wondered how it got here.

But there was no time to think so she scooped it up and sprinted past the crowd of awed humans.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

John awoke to pain. He immediately started to freak out, thinking Sara was still chasing her. Then he realized where he was. He was deep in the plains of Unova lying in a cave.

Then he saw the Zoroark looking concernedly to him. It gestured for him to walk over.

He obeyed, seeing no harm and got up. He took a few steps then felt the glass and bite from before and stumbled, falling to the ground.

That's when it rushed to him, scared for him.

It was worse than she thought. It seemed that not only had it just started to walk, but was now so hurt that it couldn't move. The Zoroark gently picked it up. She couldn't fix the leg but could pull out the glass.

She gently started to pull the glass out, but as she touched the paw the Zorua yelped in pain. She knew it hurt but had to do it anyways so she ignored the cries.

By the time she was done small tears had formed in the young male illusionists eyes.

She nuzzled it.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

What, he was crying? He was nearly fourteen! It didn't hurt that bad! That's when it struck him. He was feeling younger. Gaining toddler feelings. But he understood. It would be better for him to know how to be a Zorua now that he was one. He was concerned but observed that he only gained traits, no trace of loosing anything.

That's when it hugged him. He felt better. His bond was strengthening. He loved every bit of it and started to nuzzle her back.

He had found his new meema.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

She hadn't said a word yet the youngling was already attached to her. This was going to be perfect.

It was evening. The Zorua yawned. She took the youngli… No, her son and put it in her long ponytail of fur. She lay down, taking care to not let her son fall out, and felt her kit fall asleep.

She smiled and welcomed sleep.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

(Hours earlier)

Sara was mad, sad, and most of all trumped by a toddler. Her Houndoom walked silently behind her sensing her turmoil.

She walked inside, slamming the door behind her Pokemon.

"Return."

The dog dematerialized and was pulled into the pokeball.

She sat on her bed and cried.

It wasn't long until Sara sat up, she had another plan.

She started sprinting to the gym. She had little time.

Everyone stared at the red faced, panting girl in the doorway.

"A Zoroark… I saw… I saw one… Does any one have an Arcanine.

A brown haired trainer raised his hand. She had gotten everyone interested. This was rare.

More people raised their hands, mostly fire type trainers.

She could only pick one.

She selected the first to raise his hand.

"You. What's you're name."

"Eric."

"Follow me Eric. We have to be fast or we'll loose the trail."

Eric nodded. It was about to rain.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Zoroark woke in the night to the sound of Pidgeies and Caterpies crying out in alert, she could feel something wasn't right.

"Houndoom use flamethrower!"

A burst of fire flew towards the mother; she jumped out of the way being sure to keep the little one safe.

She set her son in a small nook in the wall of the cave, and stood at the mouth of the cavern. She was enraged when she saw Sara.

She immediately put her illusion to work, giving them a false location of where she was standing.

The Zoroark let the anger blinded young girl fight the illusion and wear her Pokemon out, then dropped the illusion.

The mother smirked when she saw the look of surprise on the girls face.

She knew the fight was over, but suddenly heard an explosion behind her. She whipped her head around in time to see the wall of the cave explode just in front of where she put her son.

This distracted her enough to get hit by the Houndoom's final flamethrower, knocking her to the wall.

She couldn't let it happen again.

She bounded for the young male trainer, too angry too care for putting up an illusion, and pinned him into the ground.

The Zoroark growled in the trainers face, making him flinch, then flung him into a tree.

The Arcanine now leaped onto her, but she quickly flung it off into the same direction as the trainer before.

She heard a cry and swiveled around to see her baby being held by an extendable metal claw.

The master of illusions took a step forward, ready to rip the head off of the female trainer, but stopped when she heard her son yelp in pain from an electrical shock.

She was at a checkmate.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Sara chuckled, finally it worked, and she now had John.

She took steps towards Eric making sure he was okay.

He nodded without her having to say a word.

Sara had to hold up her end of the deal though and began to leave Eric with the Zoroark, which he was pounding down.

The whole time John writhed in her mechanical arm extension seemingly calling to the other Pokemon. She got it. It was his evolved form anyways, and it seemed to be female.

Eventually John calmed down, he was panting and was obviously not going anywhere.

She checked Eric's progress on the Zoroark. The rare Pokemon looked as if it was about to give up.

She dropped John knowing the "mother" was too tired to move. She wanted to hold him anyways.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

The Zoroark laughed when the girl took the bait. She was torn up but could still fight.

She dove quickly out of the way of a raging fire attack and to her son. Then she rolled closing the last of the distance.

The Zoroark stared into the face of the devil that took her son.

Sara dropped John, on his head making him yelp.

The rare illusionist picked up her son and made a dash for the woods.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Sara cried, she cried, then cried some more, and finally cried.

Eric stared at her with concern not seeing why she was sad. He tried to comfort her but it was useless.

They had both failed.

**Aaand, discaimer. I don't own Pokemon, blah blah blah, ect.**


	3. The Fight

**Here's the third chapter. I'm going to try to keep them on a steady flow, but if it takes longer than usual to put these up its probably because I'm on a writers block. Oh yeah, Josh and Zoroark actually talk in this one. Whatever, I hope ya'll can adjust. Enjoy!**

I woke up.

There was lush foliage everywhere I looked. But that wasn't the only life surrounding me. It seemed that I was in a sort of park.

There were pokemon ranging from Alakazam to Zubat all crammed into an area about the size of football field.

I scanned the perimeter for my meema. Where was she?

Then I saw the crowd. Twenty or so different Pokemon were all standing in a huddle staring at a central point.

There was no way that could be good.

My paws flung me as fast as they could into the group and I pried through best I could.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't her, but the fight now had a grasp on my attention.

A Pikachu and Squirtle were really having it out. They were both giving it their all.

That's when she picked me up, and set me on her head.

"Well… Its about time you saw a battle."

"Meema!"

She had thoroughly surprised me, but I couldn't really say that, she was an illusionist.

"Its okay I'm right here. I'm sorry I gave you that scare. We are going to have to stay here for a while."

"Okay."

At this point I didn't care where we lived as long as she was okay and we were both safe (which I doubted would be a problem).

A rumble and flash snapped me into my senses and both of our eyes were back to the fight.

The squirlte was covered with electricity, which was visibly coursing through his body.

The water type collapsed.

The crowd cheered and tossed berries of all sorts towards the pikachu.

It seemed like the electric type hadn't even broken a sweat.

John was legitimately impressed.

The squrtle had seemed about to evolve whereas the picahu hardly looked as if it had been itself for a day.

He was obviously strong.

Then it clicked for him.

This was a wild pokemon tournament and it seemed like it was the mid-to-low evolution division, if that existed.

Oh no.

That means that he was in the tournament. But he didn't know any moves. Did she really expect him to?...

She must have read his facial expressions.

"Yes. How else are you going to learn? Besides I learned my first moves this way… It will be fine dear."

This is not at all what I needed to have happen.

An Alakazam stepped into the ring.

"The winner is Pikachu!"

The horde sent out another volley of cheers.

"And now for the next match in the preliminaries. Zorua vs. Pikachu!"

The butterflies in John's stomach nearly burst free. He felt dizzy.

Why me?!

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Sara couldn't believe herself.

Was it her lack of planning? No. She clearly thought this last part out. She had just been underestimating him, or, umm, them.

Now she was really coming unhinged for him. Not only was he her first, and obviously biggest, love, but he was now an extremely rare pokemon.

Speaking of, where did that Zoroark come from? She knew it was native but the odds astounded her.

The next plan had to work. It couldn't fail. Honestly, she didn't have it in her for another failure. But where were her ideas? Her mind was totally blank. Sara was getting overly desperate to have him, and eventually one word came into her mind.

Rocket.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

John reluctantly stepped into the clearing, and if it weren't for his fur, he would have been visibly red.

The pikachu was staring him down from across the field, sneering at him and most likely planning his victory celebration.

The dark type didn't like the looks of this but he would have to do it anyways. He gulped.

But it came into John's mind that if he was to lose, then do it in style.

"The rules are simple; No deathblows, no cursing, no resisting the end of round."

John set himself in the most secure of stances.

You can do this. Just do your best and don't let him make a fool of you.

"Ready!"

Here we go.

"Fight!"

It seemed the pikachu was defying gravity. Its quick attack was blindingly, well… quick.

The mouse pokemon landed a heavy blow on his side before he could turn to stop it.

He careened sideways, trying hard to stay on four legs.

When John had a foothold he summoned up all the energy he had. He thought of a shadow ball, he'd seen other dark types perform this.

The black ball had formed in front of his muzzle, and he released.

He was surprised at the balls speed and how it seemed to follow the pikachu the slightest bit before pounding it directly in the face.

I chuckled, even though I knew it was going to be short lived.

Now it seemed that the electric type was quite mad.

It seemed to be charging up an attack too.

He knew he had to dive, and so he did. John was lucky. That thunderbolt would have fried him.

The Zoura shivered.

The energy welled up again and he repeated the attack from before, using the time to look at his meema. She gave him a smiling nod.

He smirked, and with newfound confidence he began to predict and counter the pikachu's movements.

But the Zorua was bound to be hit sometime.

The pikachu was now sending out volleys of slightly weaker thundershocks forcing John to be constantly moving… closer to the electric type.

When the pikachu decided he was close enough he used quick attack again, it was a genius maneuver, but this time he was well out of control, it had been a while since the mouse had fought someone on his level.

The blow did not mix with John's ribs. He felt a small crack in his side.

This made him completely out of breath, causing him to pause, which gave the needed time for the pikachu to repeat the attack. Unfortunately, it was on the same side.

That had done it for John, he screamed in pain, exhaling a little blood. Which was enough for the Alakazam, which used psychic to move the two away.

He couldn't stand anymore, his sides felt like, and probably were like putty.

The Alakazam had noticed the extent of his injury a little too late. And the broken rib had probably been jammed into a lung.

His mother was now next to him and the ref was standing at his side calling for help.

It was as bad as he'd thought.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

**(New character OMG!)**

I hadn't meant to hurt the poor guy that bad. Surely he'd get up and walk it off. He had to.

No, what was I thinking, I lost control and he paid for it.

It was only his first battle too.

I hung my head. This was my fault. I had to make it up to him.

His mother gave me a cold glare when I came to apologize. Go figure.

So I gave her my best apologetic look.

She reluctantly tipped her head, staring at me all the way.

"Is there any way I can help? I'm so sorry."

The ref turned to reply.

"Help me get him out of the ring."

We had to pick him up so he lay on his uninjured side. I cringed, and he groaned. There was a visible dent in his side.

Wow. I really messed up this time. Forget the tournament, he was done there and for good reason. As for now he had to make himself up to this family.

But how could I possibly do that?

**Whew! Two days in the making! Not to mention editing this beast.**

**I had a really hard time with this one. It was hard to connect John with the community so why not have him fight into it? Anyways, please review, I'm going to be working on my other story so don't freak out when the next chapter doesn't come out for a few days. Peace. Oh and special thanks to shadowkitten11 and koshi for the reviews. It really helped!**


	4. The Realization

**Numero Quatro** **(Number Four)! Hey ya'll I hope that you didn't mind the wait; I was working on my other story Troubles of the Other Side. Well, back to work. Oh and from now on I'm alternating between the two stories, so both have about equal time. Enjoy!**

Every bounce from their steps made me feel sick to my stomach. I could see the Chancey in my peripheral vision, tending to my wounded side, while I lay and groan. I could only pray that I wasn't hurt beyond repair.

What a first battle. Really makes me look forward to my next. Ugh.

"Hey. Hey are you okay?"

This was a new voice. I turned my head weakly to face the noise. It was that pikachu. I frowned internally. At least he seemed to be starting an apology, but to be perfectly honest I could care less about sympathy and more about being okay, so I braced myself for his barrage of pity.

He seemed to notice how I felt; I guess I was a little too obvious. Oops.

"I got out of control. I just… I just didn't think and I went too fast and… Oh it was stupid! Stupid of me to just loose it! I was taking this too seriously and I hurt you! You're younger and too top that off it was your first fight!"

I just stared at him, what was I going to do. Saying that breaking three of my ribs was all right, that was quite the contrary. The silence was long and the water of our meeting was freezing up again, putting up another boundary that would have to be broken and it for sure would be tougher for him.

This was going to be a mess, I'd been there for less than an hour, or at least I think, and everything was already starting to fall apart. What a day.

His meema hovered over him; the pikachu didn't need to be shooed away to know that she wanted him gone.

John was unnerved; this was the first time he had gotten SERIOUSLY hurt, and his meema had told him to fight. Now he was sure he wouldn't be let out of her sight and/or hair.

She didn't say a word. I bet she was too filled with guilt and shock to be able to in the first place.

The Chancey got to her work immediately and began to do her best in healing my shattered ribs and me. And I had to hand it to her; she was sure making me feel better, and sleepier, a lot sleepier.

Oh wonderful I'm gonna pass out again.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Sara was literally putting herself in the worst of situations.

Not just from her bad choice of decisions before, but literally as her next part of trying to get HIM back.

"Three hours. THREE HOURS I've been out in the woods and not one sign of either John or Rocket. What is the deal? Does the world just hate me?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. This was not her day. And it was nearing the middle of the night. Her mom would yell at her if she didn't sleep in a hotel or pokemon center.

A noise came from a bush nearby.

Sara literally dove towards the disturbance. She was very much desperate.

The ground came up fast and she hit the ground with a muffled thud, her face in the bush looking through to the other side of the vegetation.

What came to her eyes astounded her. Pokemon left and right, up and down. Even at some points, between. The air escaped her lungs. To see this and have none of the pokemon notice was a gift. Frantically, she yanked her PokeNav out of her pocket.

The location was marked. Now, where was John, this would no doubt be exactly where he was. She scanned the perimeter eyes calibrated for the red and grey pokemon.

Man, for a partially red fox he was pretty hard to find. But no matter, she would find him soon.

There seemed to be a large group of pokemon huddled around a small central point, they all seemed anxious to see what was going on.

The crowd began to enlarge and Sara's view was obstructed completely. She thought about the problem, this one though she figured she'd have to wait out. No telling what this horde was looking at and even if it wasn't John it'd probably be worth seeing anyways.

-Time-lapse-

Sara slapped herself to her senses, she was tired but the mass of pokemon was finally leaving. Thank god. There was a Chancey, a Pikachu (which was keeping it's distance), an Alakazam, and a Zoroark… Wait she's familiar.

Oh no. It's her.

That means… No. What happened? He got hurt? If he got scraped up the Zoroark would be mothering him, but a Chancey? This can't be good. He can't die! But she can't run out there without getting beaten to a pulp. Why? It's horrible! All of this! Why didn't she just leave him be? Oh no, just no.

She began to sob. Her eyes weren't filled with anger this time though, they were torn with guilt and her oh so uncontrollable love for him was pouring out.

John getting hurt so badly was too much, too much for her. Her legs forced her up and away swiftly as she could. She dropped all of her plans, all of her resentment, and fled to the center of the woods, where she could let her emotions flow, her sadness go.

The forest was repetitive and she was going to get lost, she knew it but she didn't care if she died, she died and so be it.

She was going fast, really fast, her legs were hurting but knew better than to give out right now, they couldn't do that when their owner was like this. But her eyes had betrayed her, how merciless they could be. The tree was like a rock and it certainly didn't help to have it hit the side of her head.

Sara stumbled. Her legs were receiving mixed signals and couldn't quite figure it out. Left left? Right left right right? Nope.

Even if the ground was a little nicer to fall on with all its grass and dead leaves, the young girl didn't even get to feel it.

She was long gone.

-Time-lapse-

All she knew was that she had a horrible headache and that she was being carried. She went to bring her hands to her head but she couldn't, they were tied.

That was confusing. She didn't carry rope.

It clicked for her.

She flicked her aching head to the man carrying her. What screamed at her was a large pronounced "R" on his chest. What luck.

Sara near blacked out again. There would be no say for her this way. Being a captive at least.

The man seemed to be a scout and was probably on patrol when he found her.

Now she had his attention, and when he looked into his eyes he seemed surprised and immediately dropped her.

The ground welcomed her again. Concrete from the nearby road was inches from where she landed.

Her legs noticed the new chance for redemption and took her the opposite way of the Team Rocket grunt.

This hadn't gone without attention though.

A rather large group of scientists were chasing her now.

What? Scientists? What did they want?

The rumors from her still recovering mind flooded upon her. About the sick experiments and "failed attempts". A gag was provoked.

There was no way she'd be their next sorry soul.

Once again she snuck a glance at the mob of scientists. Slowly, she was ridding of them. She smirked.

She was going to live.

BAM!

Sara ran into something softer, she was fine but this was enough to provoke a migraine from her damaged brain. Agony ran up her throat and became a muffled yelp. Her betraying eyes reopened to reveal a rather large Rocket brute.

A shiver ran down her spine. She was backing away…. She backed into a needle.

The migraine or brute were no longer any of her problems.

Her legs were redeeming themselves now, that's for sure.

But her eyes were once again traitorous welling up with tears.

She may be gone, but she was their creation now, or soon to be.

**-PANT- that chapter was insane hard for me. GESUS (aware of misspelled word)! I really hope you liked this! I figured that Sara needed more attention, and so she got it. Oh and I know its obvious what's gonna happen next, so I'm taking requests for certain pokemon (please make it a dark type, please) that Sara will be. So please let me know if you want a specific DARK TYPE so it will fit with the plan I got rolling. Peace!**

**-UPDATE- fixed a few grammar errors. The time for votes on Sara's change is limited to ONE more day, or until I decide that I'm done being lazy.**

**-UNANIMOUS UPDATE- So I noticed that the "barriers" I formed to separate characters haven't been showing up because they need letters next to them, and so I fix, ANOTHER problem.**


	5. The Turning Point

**So I really didn't get any responses and I feel like writing so… Yeah. Last time Sara was chased down by some Rocket scientists (lol puns) and injected with an unknown substance. Blah blah blah, you know what will happen. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND NOT SKIPPING THE THIRD/FOURTH CHAPTER AND GOING TO THIS ONE, IT CONTAINS THE TURNING EVENT FOR THIS STORY.**

Sara knew that running would speed up the process, but then again it was inevitable that she'd end up "different" anyways.

The trees and berry bushes whizzed by her in a frantic scurry. Rocket was near a quarter mile behind her.

Then she heard motors. Frighteningly enough as it was, the noise was getting louder.

She had to hide… quickly.

Sara flicked her head around the surrounding vegetation.

A low hanging branch caught her eye. She reached to grab it with her right hand.

Dear god, it had reached. The pure black fur was sprouting from her hand, a prickling and burning sensation following.

Motors snapped her to her senses, and she scaled her way to the highest branch in a matter of seconds.

Her breath was non-existent, shut out completely by her blunt fear for the team.

Four-wheelers flew under her with two passengers each. Five passed and she let out a long relieved breath. Her head poked out from the trunk on which she had been hiding. The coast was clear.

Sara quietly made her way down the tree and slunk away to the bushes where she could more easily wait this "transformation" out.

The fur was taking up both of her arms. Yellow circles appeared near her elbows. The burning and itching was unbearable, she scratched furiously at the newly sprouted fur in attempt to ease this horrible feeling.

This is when she felt her hand bones crack. She held in her yelp of pain. Her formula was much different, this one was meant for quickness of transformation.

Joints and cartilage in her hands reformed and reset to accompany her newly fused stubby fingers. Soft pads on her palms formed on the intended places on her hands, err, paws.

Sara didn't get time to recover from the painful mutilations of her hands; the base of her spine was aching as if someone had tackled her from behind wearing full football gear.

All at once her tail sprung forth out of her pants. It had jet-black fur with a yellow ring close to the tip.

Fear and anxiety consumed her, this was happening to fast for her to comprehend.

Her legs were up next as one of the other long extremities of the human, or any, body.

Sara's feet were elongating, making their way out of her sneakers. The all to familiar fur began to grow and spread, consuming her soon to be paws. Like her fingers, her five toes began to merge into three large, stubby ones, and her feet began to show signs of pads.

The fur began to creep up her legs, further encouraging her growing hysteria.

Her lower back lurched forward, forcing her onto a quadruped stance.

Bones creaked and muscles burned as they accustomed themselves with the configuration of "her" DNA.

Organs in her abdomen began to churn and twist, becoming… an Umbreon's.

Fur had made its way to her neck now, and the silky black hair was beginning to cover her face.

She felt bones begin to change in size and teeth sharpen to accommodate the small canine's carnivorous lifestyle. A small, wet black nose accompanying her fox like snout.

The ears on the side of her head had disappeared and were replaced with large pointy ones that resembled her tail on the top of her head.

Her hair from before was now gone and replaced with fur.

Sara fainted.

A yellow ring appeared on her forehead.

_Authors note: I felt like the story needed a good, detailed, transformation so I made it up at this point in the plot. Trust me I had this already planned and it served its own purpose._

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

I woke up. My entire left side was numb. The ribs had not punctured anything, which was always good, right.

Meema had found me a spot under the shade of a tree. The sun was especially bright today now the he was under the influence of several types of berries, and so I should be grateful for her good deed. No doubt I'd be lying here a while with this useless side of mine.

There was no use covering up my emotions towards being a limp bag of organs at this point. Aint nobody got time for that.

_A/N: Please don't kill me._

Commotion was coming from nearby. The pokemon there seemed to be quite steamed about something.

"NO. We can't just see to it that those buffoonish Rocket, or whatever members get to us, we have to move, despite this heavy cost."

"But how will the poor children take this forced migration?"

"They will have to live with the consequences of other people, mind you."

"How do you know they won't be pushovers like the last few?"

"So you want to make a deal with chance huh?"

"No I want to stay here."

"Fine, you're hopeless, I'm gathering a travelling party together so we can save a few lives."

That was quite interesting. I really wish I could have seen who was talking, curse this rotten luck of mine. Was there no saving him from danger? Geez it sure had its way of finding me. But as for right now, I need to get out of here; there was no fight in me if that's what they expected. In this state walking would take serious concentration. So what were they going to do with me, the sack of potatoes? They will find a way they are plenty smart.

"Hey bud, how's it going?"

My soul twisted in upon itself when I held back my urge to spit a sarcastic insult at the pikachu.

"Err, stupid question. Ya know, we never really met properly and you seem like a really good battler so… My name's Cam, what's yours?"

Ooh boy I never thought about this, but you know he really didn't know about me so why not use my normal name anyways.

"John."

"Oh, well nice to meet you John. Say you need some help getting up, the elders say we have to move for some weird reason."

Oh trust me I knew.

"Sure."

"Ok then."

He then attempted to tilt me from my side laying position to my feet in a comical manner. The first time was a complete failure, mostly due to my lack of cooperation and weakness of my body, I just ended up on my hurt side, which both drew forth a cry of pain and problems in lifting me up like before. The second try was quite the opposite, lucky me, I managed to gain my balance before toppling over again. Now the walking part was hardest part, mind you. Every step sent a fire of muscles stretching and lactic acid moving, quite painful. Eventually it became habitual for me and I seemed to be at full speed in a matter of minutes, event though I obviously was not.

This day was going to be a pawfull.

**Okay the wait was totally on me being lazy. Well hope you like it anyways. Maybe you see where this is going, maybe not. But unless I'm told otherwise I will continue on with my plan. Ciao!**


End file.
